


Violator

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry to the “Halloween contest 2010” on MYM forum. Enjoy! :P</p><p>Warning: And I have to note that I don't want to hurt the feelings of anyone with the things that the reader might find offensive or can bring up bad memories in this story! Here the main point is not on the things of the past, but on the present and what the boys do with each other!</p><p>Dave and Martin playing around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violator

**Violator**

 

He could have sworn that he heard the bombs whoosh across the sky, exploding when they hit the ground not so far away. As he closed his eyes, he heard people screaming and running on the streets, running for their lives. He was paralyzed, still lying in bed. Everything happened so suddenly and he was still under the shock. He couldn’t move, or do anything just lay there, listening to these sounds. He heard the angry yells from the next flat. They’ve come for his neighbors. A nice Arab family. And he knew that he’ll be the next because of the same kind of ancestors he had like this other family next door...

He sat up in the moment someone kicked in his door. He couldn’t see the face of the man, wearing the uniform of a German commander, because the only light in the room came from the corridor, leaving the stranger’s face in the shadows.

“Aufstehen, get up!” he yelled at him, but he couldn’t move an inch. The cold tone sounded like a whiplash in the dark room. He shivered like a little girl. His greatest nightmare took a shape in front of his eyes as he kicked in the door with his leg, closing out the outside world. Quickly he hid under the blanket, as if it could protect him… as if it could make the soldier disappear and prevent him from deporting him to god knows where…

He heard the thuds of the heavy boots on the floor coming nearer and nearer. He shook like a leaf under the blanket and froze when the other man switched on the lamp on the nightstand.

“Come on! Let me see you!” he barked on a cold tone and dragged down the cover, revealing the shaking body under it, wearing just some underwear. He could feel the burning eyes on his body as he tried to hide his face, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back. “Look at me, you whiny little girl! Come on!” he ordered. The man lying in the bed could hear the German accent in his English and somehow it sent cold shivers down his spine. Because he didn’t obey, the man towering over him grabbed his chin firmly and pulled him up to a sitting position, turning his pale face towards the light.

Finally he slowly opened his eyes just to meet a wolf-like stare. The stranger’s face was quite handsome. He had curly blonde hair, greenish cold eyes and a sensuous mouth, though his lips were pressed together now as he examined the dark-haired man’s frightened face.

“What’s your name?”

“Da… Dave” he whispered.

The other man turned his face from one side to the other as if he was just a piece of meat. And Dave knew that in that moment he wasn’t more than that.

“Cute” the blond nazi soldier said “I’m Commander Martin Gore. You know why I’m here, don’t you?” he rubbed the soft face with his black leather-covered fingers.

“To deport me” he swallowed hard. He wasn’t that surprised that finally they’ve caught him too. He knew that this day’ll come sooner or later. And here it was. He looked up with his big green eyes at the man who held not just his chin in his hand, but his life too.

“You want to survive?” he barked at him and Dave didn’t understand why his eyes seemed darker suddenly.

“Yes” he breathed.

“Then you’ll do what I say, or else I’ll kill you right here in your dirty bed. It won’t be hard to make everyone believe that you tried to escape. And no one will mind if one more of your filthy kind died… Did you understand?!”

“Yes…”

“I couldn’t hear!”

“YES!” he closed his eyes when he saw the commander’s other hand go to his zipper. David understood what this all was about…

“Good. Then come on, you know what you have to do!” his leather-covered fingers dug into Dave’s jaw harder as Martin pulled him closer to his groin. He reached into his own trousers and freed his already semi-hard cock.

Dave’s eyes widened. He found it already big enough to play with and he noticed that it was thicker than his own. He had no choice – he let Martin force his mouth open and push the swollen tip inside. He closed his eyes as he felt the salty taste on his wet tongue. He couldn’t describe what he felt at that moment. It was quite humiliating for him to do such a thing, but in the same time somehow… he started to enjoy it with every push into his mouth. And he realized after a few moments that he’s started licking and sucking him on his own.

“That’s it, you little whore!” he heard the deep growl when he deep-throated the thick cock for the first time. “I knew you’d be great at this!” David heard the leather-glove squeak next to his ear as Martin fisted his hand in his hair. “Keep going and take off my pants!” he heard Gore’s order and with shaking hands he reached for the belt and button to push down the dark-grey pants and underwear. Meanwhile the other man got rid off his guns, jacket, shirt and white wife-beater, just leaving the gloves on. He never looked away from the slightly flushed face in front of him then he grabbed the base of his cock, pulled it out of the hot little mouth and rubbed and hit its tip against the swollen red lips. He had to grin when Dave moaned quietly and licked the sensitive skin when he could. “You’re such a fucking whore, you know…” he growled at him and pushed his hardness back between the eager lips. The previous shyness was nowhere – he was willing to take anything the blonde guy wanted. He nearly choked when the tip of the rock-hard cock hit the back of his throat again and again, but then he found the way he could manage to please his ruler and breathe in the same time. Martin growled from the depths of his throat, his eyes rolled back into his head and a rush of pure adrenaline got into his bloodstream when Dave started squeezing his swollen tip with the muscles in his throat. He repeated this a few times then Martin had to pull himself out.

“Come on! Open up your skilled little mouth… Let me give you what you want so badly!” he locked eyes with the dark-haired man and moaned from the feel of the smooth leather on his own wet cock. He started pumping himself firmly, focusing on the open mouth and when he couldn’t take it anymore, he shot his thick load with a deep growl and a short yell. “Let me see you swallow it! Come on!” he ordered and watched his victim roll the white fluid in his mouth a few times then he swallowed it with a faint groan, licking the remains from his lips and chin with hazy eyes. What a great little underdog he found in this godforsaken dirty place… “Good boy” he said, slightly panting and leant down to press his lips to Dave’s. He responded nearly right away and Martin had to smile into the kiss a bit. Then he pulled back and pushed Dave onto his back. He sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly got rid off his boots and socks. He turned back to the other man and pushed him back down by his shoulder when he tried to sit up.

“You stay like that. I’m not ready yet!” he said on his cold tone again and watched the black leather slowly slide downwards on the lightly tanned tattooed skin. His eyes became darker as he heard Dave gasping for air when his palm slid across the taut stomach. “So you enjoyed it after all…” Martin noted with a light ironic chuckle when he spotted the bulging hardness under the cheap underwear and he rubbed his fingertips to the wet stain on the fabric that was left by Dave’s pre-cum.

The dark-haired man stared up at him. The now nearly black eyes darted down on the dark glove that rubbed along his whole length through the fabric of his underwear. He forgot to breathe for a second as he felt the firm hand on his aching hardness. Yeah… he had to confess that he liked giving a blow-job to the stranger. He felt the danger radiating from him and it just turned him on even more. Was he sick? Probably, but he didn’t mind. He wanted… he wanted… yeah, exactly that… He moaned when the leather-covered hand reached under his underwear and freed his cock, smearing the collected wetness from his tip all along his throbbing length.

With his other hand Martin pulled down the last piece of cloth from the shivering figure, feasting his eyes on the long cock he was firmly pumping with one hand. He leant down and looked up at Dave, as he let his saliva pour onto the swollen tip. He moaned as Martin started smearing it along his shaft then he couldn’t stop himself, he had to taste the inviting hardness.

Dave threw his head back into the pillow and couldn’t stop a throaty groan. The blood was pounding in his ears and without noticing it, he fisted one hand in the soft blond curls, moving his hips upwards to meet those gorgeous lips’ moves. And he just wanted more and more. But Martin grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard until he let his hair go and he let him slide out of his mouth.

“I don’t remember giving you the permission to touch me!” he grunted and reached for his belt.

“I’m sorry…” Dave panted and fear flickered in his dark eyes for a moment as he saw Martin hitting his own palm with the folded belt. He hit Dave’s shivering thigh with it, which made him moan.

The blonde man smiled evilly “So… you little bitch, you like pain, huh?” he asked on a casual tone.

“Yes…”

“What did you say?”

“Yes, my Commander!” he said louder and clearer, waiting for his next move.

“Good… then I should give you some more…” he chuckled shortly, but instead of spanking him again, he grabbed Dave’s wrists and tied them firmly to the bars of the bedpost.

David shivered - goose bumps covered his whole body - when he realized that he cannot move an inch from his restrains that dug nearly painfully into his skin. Now he knew that he had no chance to put up a fight, his whole body and being was exposed and at the mercy of this cruel guy. And yet, he just LOVED the feeling…

Martin took his time – driving his victim crazy with lust. Yeah, it was clear that the dark-haired man was more than ready now to let him fuck his brain out, but he was the master of torture and they had time to play. And Martin wanted to play… While sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly running one hand on his own length, the other stroked and squeezed Dave’s balls, tugging on them a bit. He grinned when he discovered a shiny ring behind his testicles. “So we really are naughty, aren’t we?” he let a leather-covered finger touch the ring and he heard Dave gasp for air again.

“Please…” he breathed.

“What do you want?” he barked at him.

“Touch it… pull it!”

“Like… this?” he pulled the ring gently, making the nerves there ache in a beautiful way.

“YES!” Dave moaned, nearly screaming “More! Please, again!”

“No. I have other plans…” the blond man said on a neutral tone and reached for his clothes, rummaging in one of the several pockets for something. He pulled out an elegant longish black box and slowly opened it. “I’ve brought you something… And I’m sure you’ll like it” he licked the edge of his mouth and took the polished, gleaming 8 inch long dildo, which’s broadened 1-1/8 inch by the head to 1-1/2 inch at the base and it weighted maybe around 10 ounces.

Dave swallowed hard, he had no idea why this guy had such a toy with him – maybe he used it on his other victims earlier, too? The thought that he wasn’t the only one, that he played with his other victims as well, sent a shiver down his spine. Somehow being a “nameless” tool in giving the pleasures Martin wanted turned him on even more. He took the toy into his mouth without any hesitation and sucked on it right away. There was no need for Martin to ask him to do so.

“Yes, that’s right. Wet it for me, you little whore… I see you know what I’ll do with this… how I’ll shove it into your tight little ass…” he growled and pushed the toy deeper into Dave’s eager mouth. The tied up man’s body arched a bit as he watched Martin suck on the leather-glove as he wet his fingers. Then Dave pulled up his legs in the moment Martin touched the back of his thigh. He continued sucking on the toy with closed eyes and moaned onto it as he felt Martin rimming him. It was such an unbelievably good feeling as his skilled tongue played around his hole! He felt the blonde man lubricate him even more and he nearly choked on the toy when he felt him push one of his fingers into him, the squeaking of the leather glove driving him crazy with lust.

Martin pulled out the toy from Dave’s mouth and placed it on the taut tummy temporarily. He needed his other hand for something else. He pressed his palm against Dave’s balls and slowly stroked along them and along his whole length too, while he finger-fucked him hard with two of his fingers, listening to the nearly desperate moans. After a few minutes, when he decided that his victim was open enough for some more fun, he grabbed the shiny toy and teased the sensitive skin around the waiting hole.

“Beg for it, slut!” he grunted.

“Please! Please fuck me with it! Please, PLEASE!” he moaned loudly and rubbed himself against the head of the toy. “Please…” he whined at the end and he got what he wanted. Martin started pushing it inside very slowly, making little circles to loosen the muscles even more.

Dave moaned and growled with closed eyes from the nearly painful pleasure, his whole attention was on the slightly cool toy penetrating him even more – the bulges brushing against every possible sensitive spot inside. He gasped for air when it was fully inside of him and Martin started moving it just the right way. “Oh god, YES!” he cried out when its surface rubbed against his love button. The pleasure shot through him like a flash of lightning. And when that firm hand started moving it faster and faster, he thought he’d die there on the creased linens.

Then suddenly he pulled it out of him, just before he could cum. Dave cried out desperately and he focused his cloudy eyes on his torturer. “Please, don’t stop! Please, please, pleeease!” he begged, moving his hips like a cheap whore. It seemed that the other man liked the sight, cuz he growled and knelt between his widely open shaking legs. He grabbed his hips and turned him around.

“On all fours! Now!” he growled and Dave obeyed, not caring that the belt cut painfully into his wrists. He had just enough space to do as he was told. He grabbed the bars and propped himself on his elbows as best as he could, his chin resting against the pillow, his ass high in the air. In the next moment he cried out loud again, as Mart shoved the toy into him mercilessly. The rough move made Dave’s eyes roll back into his head as fat beams of sweat slid down his flushed face and shivering body. The next push hit his prostrate so hard that he thought he’d faint.

Mart quickly removed the toy and leant down to lick his ass then push his tongue into him as deep as it could go. He got another throaty moan and while gently tugging on the ring with his teeth, he pushed his fingers into him. He loved to torture him this way. He could feel Dave’s whole being begging for more again.

“You want me to shove my big dick into your tight little ass, whore?” he grunted “You want me to fuck your brain out?!” he straightened up and hit the nice ass hard with his leather-covered hand. He loved the sound of it, so he repeated the motion a few more times watching the skin quickly turn to bright red, while Dave could only moan. “I’ve asked you something, slut!” he hit him hard again.

“YES! PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR HARD COCK!!!!” he yelled and pushed his ass closer to him, offering himself completely for his torturer. “Give it to me hard! Please!!”

He just chuckled a bit to himself then leant down to let some more of his saliva run into the exposed hole and then he wet his cock too. In the next moment Dave’s neck and whole body strained as the throbbing and rock-hard cock pushed into him. Martin groaned as his whole length was swallowed into the greedy body in front of him. His moves were far from gentle, but none of them cared. His swollen tip rubbed against Dave’s love button again and again – the angle he was in was just right to do so. Martin’s fingers dug into Dave’s waist painfully. The dark color gave a nice contrast on the white skin. He loved the sounds as their bodies met and the feeling as the tight ass took him in and as his balls touched Dave’s ring with every deep move. The man under him could just rattle now, his veins sticking out from under his skin, his whole body shaking and swimming in sweat as his master slowly conquered him. It was more than divine. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, just feel and scream out loud his name again and again, as he nearly raped him.

Mart had to lean forward and bite his sweaty back and shoulder that looked so inviting to him. He bit the fragrant skin until he draw blood then he sucked on the wound as if his life depended on it. Then he straightened up and pulled out of him completely. His voice was very hoarse and urgent as he nearly yelled at him “Turn back!” When he saw that Dave moved too slowly in his half-conscious state, he turned him and pushed him onto his back, opening the shaking thighs and within a moment he was buried in him again. He rammed his whole length into him without mercy and locked eyes with the man under him. He found him pretty this way – dilated pupils, flushed and sweaty face, open mouth and moaning from his pleasure nearly constantly…

Dave could see just those dangerously glowing eyes over him, the hot breath puffing against his sweaty skin. He could see the sweat drops sliding down on Martin’s nose and temples, but nothing else. He could just feel the rock-hard cock moving mercilessly in the depths of his shaking body and he just wanted to die right there under this cruel soldier. He wanted to die this way and not standing in front of a wall, waiting for a shot in the head. He wanted his shot somewhere else and he started to move his hips against the other man’s thick shaft to achieve that.

Martin groaned loudly and leant down for a bruising and greedy kiss, biting the swollen lower-lip until he drew blood then he growled into the panting mouth “Cum for me, you cheap whore! Give it to me! NOW!” he ordered and lightly squeezed Dave’s sweaty neck with one hand, while he moved his dick in a way that allowed him to hit his button hard. He saw his eyes roll back into his head and felt Dave’s whole body arch and strain against his; he felt his scream resonating under his grip and had to growl loudly as Dave’s muscles squeezed him painfully hard, while his hot cum hit Martin’s stomach. It was so fucking exciting for him that after a few moments he started moving his hips even harder, panting and groaning constantly until he could finally explode into the hot and tight body under him. His yell echoed in the room as he jerked and rolled his hips a few more times, shooting every last drop of his load into Dave. God, it was such a divine feeling! He could barely keep himself from fainting…

He collapsed on the dark-haired man and both of them panted for long minutes. They didn’t say a word, Martin just pulled his member out of him and sat up. He looked at the other man with the hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. He let his eyes wander on the naked and sweaty body one more time. When he noticed some of the white cum on the taut tummy, he reached down to his own and licked off his fingers to taste him. Dave still seemed out of this world, he didn’t even notice that Martin stood up and reached for his pants.

“So this was it then…” Martin stood next to the bed.

As Dave opened his hazy eyes, fear gripped him hard right away. He faced the barrel of a gun that was held by the still naked blonde man.

“It’s time to say goodbye, baby…” he said on his cold tone again.

“No, please… I thought…” he strained against the belt that prevented him from defending himself.

“What? That I’ll let you run just because I could fuck you nice and hard?” he laughed on a cynical tone. “No, I have my orders…” he placed his finger on the trigger.

“Please… don’t!” Dave whispered with a dead-pale face in shock and saw in the other man’s eyes that he’ll really do it…

In the next moment there was a pop and a little flag with a “Bang!” sign appeared in the barrel of the gun, making Martin chuckle as he tossed the fake gun on the bed.

“Not funny! You really wanted to kill me…” Dave pouted, watching Martin as he came closer to untie him.

“Yeah, but not with this, but with my dick… Did I manage to do so?” he grinned widely.

“Pretty much” Dave smiled too now and put his arms around his lover as soon as his hands were free again. He pulled him next on the bed and nuzzled to him, giving a soft kiss on Martin’s lips.

“Good then!” he chuckled slightly, caressing Dave’s tattooed arm.

“And what was that toy? It’s new” Dave mused after a minute of soft kissing.

“I thought that you’d like that better than candy” he shrugged “Or should I still take you out and let you say your ‘Trick or treat’ line?”

“Nope. It was enough that you tricked me into this role-play…” he giggled and ran his hand on Mart’s side. “It was… very exciting…” he purred.

“I thought so…” he grinned kinkily “But let’s take a shower, we have to hurry, if we want to get to that Halloween party in time.”

“Noooo… I don’t wanna go! I want to stay here with you…” he hugged Martin even tighter and buried his head into the still sweaty chest.

“Dave…” he sighed “You know we have to go… But I promise you that after it I bring you back here to my place and I’ll fuck your brain out again. Deal?”

“Deal…” the singer looked up at him with playfully shining eyes, but Martin could see the deep burning love under the surface as well before he kissed him softly.

 

 

THE END

 

Useless-girl  
21-22/10/2010


End file.
